Ponsel
by LulluBee
Summary: Kecemburuan Junghan pada kekasihnya Seungcheol yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya membuat Junghan sedikit kecewa, marah dan kesal.. SeungHan/CoupsHan couple Seungcheol/S. Coups with Junghan/Jeonghan BxB YAOI Seventeen Fanfiction RnR Juseyo..


_Ponsel_

Cast :

Yoon Junghan '17'

Choi Seungcheol '17'

Seventeen Member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T

WARNING : TYPO, MAINSTREAM, ALUR CEPAT, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diseluruh ruangan berkapasitas besar ini, ditambah suara ricuh dari beberapa, ahh- ani bukan beberapa bahkan lebih dari ratusan orang yang hadir memadati ruangan besar ini. Suara teriakkan serta tepuk tangan terus terdengar sampai mengantar sekelompok orang yang berkumpul diatas panggung didepan mereka turun dari panggung besar itu.

Seventeen, itu adalah nama dari sekelompok orang yang baru saja turun dari atas panggung besar itu. Mereka menuruni anak tangga secara bergiliran. Seventeen adalah salah satu boyband rookie yang baru sama memulai _Debut_ mereka akhir bulan Mei lalu. Beranggotakan 13 orang, aniya mereka hanya 13 orang bukan 17 orang seperti nama grup mereka. Filosofi dari Seventeen sendiri adalah 13 orang yang terbagi menjadi 3 unit lalu dijadikan sebagai 1 team. Simple namun memiliki makna yang pasti.

Saat ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka untuk perform di salah satu acara music terbesar dikorea, _Music Bank_. Membawakan lagu andalan mereka, mereka tampil begitu sangat baik dan terbilang sempurna. Sesuai seperti apa yang mereka harapkan dari awal.

"Ahhh~~ Lelahhnyaaa~~~"

Semua member Seventeen sudah kembali ke ruangan khusus mereka. Menghilangkan lelah sebelum mereka kembali pulang ke dorm kesayangan mereka. Kembali mengisi energi yang tadi sudah terkuras habis diatas panggung.

"Ini minumlahh.." Seorang namja berbadan tinggi melemparkan sebuah minuman kaleng kepada namja yang tadi baru saja mengeluh.

"Gomawo Mingyu-ah.." Jawab namja bermata sipit, Hoshi.

"Kalian telah bekerja keras hari ini.." Ujar Seungcheol memberikan semangat kepada anggotanya yang terlihat kelelahan setelah tadi menampilkan beberapa lagu.

"Gomawo Leadeeeerrr!" Balas semua member dengan suara semangatnya.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar, setelah itu kita kembali kedorm." Lanjut S. Coups.

"Ne, hyung.."

Seungcheol kemudian meraih minuman kaleng yang disediakan diatas meja rias, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi. Duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang namja berparas cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahunya, Junghan. Seungcheol menyerahkan minuman kaleng yang tadi dia minum kepada Junghan. Yang langsung diterima Junghan dan meminumnya kemudian.

Sang Leader mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tadi dia titipkan pada manager mereka. Memainkan ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung, ini.." Junghan menyodorkan sebuah biskuit kearah kekasihnya, Seungcheol.

Namun Seungcheol yang masih fokus dengan ponselnya tak mendengarkan apa yang Junghan ucapkan. Dia masih sibuk saja memainkan ponsel berwarna hitam ditangannya.

"Seungcheol hyung..." Junghan yang merasa teracuhkan tetap berusaha mengambil kesadaran kekasihnya dari benda berbentuk kotak itu, terus menyodorkan biskuit ditangannya.

"Eummm.." Balasan Seungcheol hanya gumaman yang membuat Junghan menjadi kesal sendiri. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada biskuit yang Junghan sodorkan, lalu membuka mulutnya. Junghan pun langsung memasukkan biskuit itu kedalam mulut Seungcheol yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau sedang apa sihh hyung? Sibuk sekali?" Junghan sedikit mengintip kearah ponsel Seungcheol, ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aniya, Hannie." Namun Seungcheol langsung membalikkan ponselnya, seolah-olah sengaja menghindari Junghan untuk melihat.

"Aishh.." Junghan berdesis sebal.

Lalu membiarkan Seungcheol yang kembali sibuk dengan ponsel kesayangannya itu. Tohh, dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kekasihnya itu kerjakan.

Dia lebih memilih bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Junghan duduk disebelah Joshua yang tengah mengunyah roti cokelatnya. Memang diantara member yang lain Junghan lebih dekat dengan Joshua selain dengan Seungcheol tentunya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang terlihat cerah dan tenang harus terganggu dengan sebuah kicauan riuh dari sebuah rumah yang mungkin lebih sering disebut dorm. Dorm dari boygroup Seventeen ini terdengar sangat ricuh dan riuh, itu pun ditunjang dengan jumlah orang yang tinggal didalam dorm tersebut.

"JUN-AHH, WONWOO-AHH, CHANNIEE! AYO CEPAT, WAKTUNYA SARAPAAANNN!" Namja berambut panjang yang sudah kita kenal bernama Junghan itu melatih suara tingginya dipagi hari ini.

"Seungkwannie, dimana Seungcheol hyung?" Tanya pada lelaki berpipi gempal yang sudah duduk didekat makanan.

"Tadi aku lihat dia masih dikamar, hyung.." Jawab Seungkwan.

Junghan yang mendengar jawaban dari Seungkwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Orang itu.." Setelahnya dia langsung bangkit dari duduk dan segera menghampiri Seungcheol yang masih setia didalam kamar.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, Junghan segera membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Setelah terbuka dapat dia lihat pria muda berwajah tampan dan berkulit putih yang sedang duduk diatas kasur lipatnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung.." Panggil Junghan.

Namun seperti biasanya, dia akan diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya itu, Junghan membuang nafas beratnya.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya lagi.

Karena masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Junghan sedikit merasa sebal dengan namja berstatus sebagai Leadernya itu. Kemudian Junghan memilih memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang ini, namun sebelumnya dia mengambil sebuah baju yang tergeletak dilantai. Setelahnya dia berdiri tepat didepan Seungcheol. Matanya menatap kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

"YAKKK! LEADER CHOI!" 

"Astaga! Junghan kau mengagetkanku!" Seungcheol berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakkan Junghan. Dia mengusap-usap dadanya yang bergemuruh akibat kaget.

Junghan membalas tatapan Seungcheol dengan pandangan tajamnya, tapi sayang itu tidak sesuai dengan wajah malaikat yang dia miliki.

"Ini masih pagi hyung, tapi kau sudah sibuk dengan ponselmu itu." Cecar Junghan.

"Aniya chagiya.." Seungcheol segera bangun, dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Dia berjalan mendekati Junghan yang masih setia dengan tatapan _'imut'_ nya. Memeluk pinggang ramping Junghan, kemudian mengecup pipi tirus itu. Namun malah membuat Junghan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau sedang apa sih, hyung?" Tanya Junghan.

"Aniya sayang, cuma sedang main kok.." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Bohong.."

"Benar Hannie.. Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti cantikmu hilang.." Goda Seungcheol seraya kembali mengecup pipi Junghan.

Dan berhasil membuat Junghan bersemu merah, "Yasudah, ayo kita sarapan. Yang lain sudah menunggumu tau.."

"Ne, kkaja.." Seungcheol memeluk pinggang ramping Junghan, dan membawa Junghan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ketika sudah sampai diruang tengah mereka tersenyum senang melihat dongsaeng-dongsaeng mereka yang sedang meributkan makanannya.

"Yakkk! Seokmin hyung itu punya kuuu.." Namja berwajah blasteran NewYork merebut mangkuk Jjangmyun yang ada ditangan Seokmin atau yang dikenal dengan nama DK. Padahal Seokmin baru saja menghabiskan satu mangkuk Jjangmyun sendirian.

"Woozi hyung, tolong ambilkan lobaknya.." Ujar laki-laki berkebangsaan China yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak bercampur biru dan merah jambu, Minghao atau yang lebih terkenal dengan nama The8 itu.

Junghan dan Seungcheol ikut bergabung dengan mereka, menambah keramaian yang terjadi dipagi hari ini dengan ocehan Junghan ketika ada member yang makan dengan berantakkan, juga Seungcheol yang mengomel saat melihat beberapa dongsaengnya yang berebut mengambil makanan. Memang beginilah jika hidup dengan banyak kepala, yang otomatis berbeda sifat dan kelakuan. Harus banyak bersabar menjadi anggota yang paling tua diantara yang lain.

.

.

.

Chan berkomat-kamit sebal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Kemudian dia memilih duduk disebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang disana juga sedang diduduki oleh Junghan. Dan itu membuat Junghan menatap heran kearah magnae mereka.

"Kau kenapa Channie?" Tanya Junghan.

"Aku sedang sebal, mom.." Jawab Chan atau Dino.

"Waeyo, eoh?"

"Itu Seungcheol hyung benar-benar menyebalkan." –Chan-

Junghan mengerutkan kedua alisnya, memandang bingung pada Chan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

"Aku tadi meminta Seungcheol hyung untuk menemaniku bermain, tapi dia tidak mau dan malah mengomeliku, mom.."

Junghan tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi anak virtualnya itu. Dia tahu kalau Chan saat ini benar-benar sedang kesal dengan sang Leader, bisa dilihat dari cara Chan memanggil Seungcheol dengan sebutan _'Hyung'_. Karena biasanya dia akan memanggil Seungcheol dengan panggilan _'Daddy'_ ketika tidak ada kamera yang mengintai mereka, sama ketika Chan memanggilnya _'Mommy'_.

"Mungkin Seungcheol hyung sedang sibuk, Channie.." Jawab Junghan bermaksud untuk menenangkan magnae kesayangannya itu.

"Aniya, mom. Seungcheol hyung cuma main ponsel kok.." Jawab Chan.

"Ye? Main ponsel?"

"Iya hyung, dari tadi Seungcheol hyung memiankan ponselnya terus.." Timpal Mingyu yang sedang duduk dilantai bersama dengan Wonwoo, Hoshi dan Joshua yag sedang asik bermain playstation.

"Ne, sehabis kita sarapan tadi sampai sekarang dia masih memainkan ponselnya, hyung.." Kini Hoshi ikut nimbrung.

"Memangnya dia sedang apa?" Tanya Junghan.

"Mollayo hyung, setiap kami tanya dia selalu bilang tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo.

Junghan terdiam saat mendengar aduan dari adik-adiknya tentang kekasih tercintanya. Sejujurnya dia memang membenarkan semua ucapan mereka itu. Dia sendiri pun merasakan kejanggalan dari Seungcheol yang semakin hari semakin sibuk dengan ponselnya. Belakangan ini Seungcheol hyung selalu mamainkan ponsel, entah untuk apa. Setiap kali dia tegor atau tanya pasti Seungcheol tidak pernah menjawabnya. Dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi berpikir aneh, apalagi ditambah dari aduan-aduan dongsaeng-dongsaennya sekarang.

Awalnya memang dia tidak terlalu memikirnya hal itu namun semakin lama dia memperhatikan Seungcheol dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan sang kekasih. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Seungcheol dengan ponselnya itu?

Junghan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Dia sebenarnya kenapa yah?'_ Bathinnya.

"Hyung, kok melamun?" Tanya Seungkwan yang sedang lewat, menyadarkan Junghan dari pikiran kalutnya.

"Ahh, aniya.." Junghan tersenyum. "Biar aku yang coba bicara dengan Seungcheol hyung yahh?" Ujar Junghan.

"Ne, mom.."

Junghan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menuju kesebuah ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan kamar adik-adiknya. Dia kembali membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu, lalu membukanya lebar.

"Seungcheol hyung?" Panggil Junghan.

Karena saat pintu terbuka, dia tak melihat siapapun didalam ruangan itu. Matanya menyari keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan orang yang saat ini sedang dia cari.

"Seungie hyung?" Panggilnya lagi. Namun memang tak ada orang didalam sini.

Junghan berniat ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, ketika kedua iris matanya melihat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak panjang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai kayu tepat disamping sebuah bantal berbentuk boneka.

Dia mendekati benda itu, dan mengambilnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah ponsel. Ponsel yang sangat Junghan kenal. Tentu saja, karena itu adalah ponsel milik kekasihnya.

Junghan tersenyum menggenggam ponsel itu, karena dia berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat nya melihat isi dari ponsel milik sang Leader, yang membuat kekasih tampannya itu menjadi begitu terobsesi dengan benda tak bernyawa ini. Junghan menyalakan ponsel androidnya.

"Eh?" Namun dia dibuat bingung karena harus memasukkan kata sandi untuk membuka ponsel tersebut.

"Sejak kapan Seungcheol hyung mengunci ponselnya?" Tanyanya bingung.

Junghan mencoba memasukkan beberapa kata yang dia anggap sebagai kata sandi yang benar. "Junghan.." Junghan mencoba memasukkan namanya, siapa tahu saja kalau namanya itu yang dijadikan kata sandi.

"Ye? Ternyata bukan yahh?" Dia menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yahh kata sandinya?" Gumamnya sendiri

"Coba kalau _'SeungHan'_.." Junghan kembali mencoba memasukkan kata-kata yang mungkin saja kali ini benar. Kata dari gabungan antara namanya dan nama kekasihnya itu.

Dan ternyata hasilnya masih salah.

"Yoon Junghan!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Junghan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pekikan memasuki indra pendengarannya. "Hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja.." Junghan menatap Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungcheol langsung kearah Junghan, seraya merebut ponselnya yang sedang dipegang oleh namja cantik itu.

"E-ehh, a-aku cuma.."

"Jangan menyentuh ponselku sembarangan." Ujar Seungcheol.

Junghan menatap heran kearah Seungcheol, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya ini. "Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga aku selalu memainkan ponselmu."

"Tapi sekarang tidak boleh.." Jawab Seungcheol.

Junghan menjadi kesal sendiri mendengar jawaban dari Seungcheol. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan ponselmu? Kenapa sekarang kau mem-password ponselmu begitu?" Ujar Junghan penuh dengan nada kekesalan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin saja." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" -Junghan-

"Aniyo, tidak ada apa-apa, Hannie.." elak Seungcheol.

"Bohong, coba sini biar aku lihat.." Junghan mencoba meraih ponsel itu dari tangan Seungcheol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Junghan.." Seungcheol menjauhkan ponselnya dari Junghan.

"kalau tidak apa-apa biar aku lihat isinya.." Dia masih mencoba merebut ponsel itu. Seungcheol terus saja menghindar dari tangan Junghan.

"YAKK! SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"

Junghan kaget bukan main saat Seungcheol membentaknya begitu keras. Bahkan dia langsung berhenti dan menatap Seungcheol. Berkali-kali dia mengedipkan matanya, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi. Seungcheol membentak dirinya? Jinjja?

"H-hyung.." Junghan menatap tak percaya pada Seungcheol.

"Ju-Junghan.."

Junghan benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya kini membentaknya hanya karna dia ingin melihat ponsel itu. Padahal dari dulu mereka selalu terbuka satu sama lain, Junghan selalu memainkan ponsel Seungcheol, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Seungcheol yang selalu memeriksa ponsel Junghan.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa seharusnya tidak masalahkan kalau aku melihatnya? Kenapa harus kau rahasiakan?"

"Bukan begitu Hannie, dengarkan aku dulu." Seungcheol merendahkan suaranya, dia mencoba menyentuh tangan Junghan.

Namun langsung Junghan tepis. "Lalu apa? Selama ini kau tak pernah mem-password ponselmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mem-passwordnya?" Ucap Junghan dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, saat ini dia sedang mencoba menahan amarah yang mulai menguap dari jiwa malaikatnya.

"Junghan.."

Junghan menatap Seungcheol geram. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sedikit kekecewaan ketika menatap namja berwajah tampan dihadapannya ini. Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Seungcheol darinya sampai seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan Seungcheol...?

Junghan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai bersarang dikepalanya. Hatinya berdenyut ketika salah satu pikiran jeleknya benar-benar menguasai otaknya saat ini. Seungcheol memiliki kekasih lain!

Aniya..

Andwae!

"Berikan ponselmu sekarang juga.." Junghan hanya ingin membuktikan semuanya, dia menyodorkan telapak tangannya kearah Seungcheol. Berharap kekasihnya ini memberikan ponselnya dan meruntuhkan semua pikiran buruk yang sedang mampir.

"Aniya.."

"Waeyo? Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan ponselmu padaku, eoh?!" Tanya Junghan kesal.

"Junghan, dengarkan aku.." Seungcheol meraih tangan Junghan yang menggelantung diudara.

Sudah cukup! Junghan malah meyakini pikiran jelek itu. Dia langsung menepis tangan Seungcheol yang sedang menggenggamnnya. Bahkan air mata yang sudah dia tahan tak bisa dibendung lagi, hingga berhasil keluar dari mata beningnya.

"Baiklah! Terserahmu!" Ucap Junghan ditengah tangisannya.

Dia segera berjalan cepat melewati Seungcheol, mendorong dada Seungcheol agar tak menghalangi jalannya.

"Chagiya.."

' _BRAAKKKK!'_

Pintu kayu itu langsung tertutup dengan rapat ketika Junghan membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kasar.

Junghan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya, bahkan hidungnya pun sudah mulai memerah. Mengacuhkan tatapan prihatin dari adik-adiknya yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dia memilih memasuki kamar diseberang ruangan yang tadi.

Namja berparas cantik ini mengunci pintu, lalu membanting tubuhnya diranjang bertingkat itu. Menyembunyikan wajah basahnya menggunakan bantal guling yang ada disana.

"Hikss..."

Suara tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis miliknya. Entah kenapa kali ini dia benar-benar membayangkan prasangka yang sejak tadi mampir dikepalanya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut ketika dia membayangkan Seungcheol yang ternyata memiliki kekasih lain. Bahwa kekasih tampannya sedang berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Hiikkksss hyuungg hiiksss.."

.

.

.

Seventeen baru saja menyelesaikan Fansigning didaerah Busan saat ini. Mereka berjalan keluar berbarengan dari ruangan yang terlihat seperti lapangan itu. Berjalan bersama kearah parkiran mobil yang sudah ditunggu oleh sebuah mini bus yang siap mengantarkan mereka kemana saja. Mereka saling berceloteh satu sama lain tentang Fansigning yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Bahkan terkadang tertawa ketika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menceritakan kejadian lucu saat Fansingning berlangsung.

Namun salah satu diantara mereka, eumm aniya mungkin dua diantara mereka hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena mereka hanya terdiam ketika yang lain sedang tertawa bersama, atau mereka ikut tertawa meskipun sebenarnya mereka tak memahami dari lelucon itu.

Mereka adalah Junghan dan Seungcheol. Sepasang kekasih yang saat ini sedang berada dimasa krisis untuk hubungan mereka. Hahh! Semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, sedikit banyak mengubah hubungan mereka.

Junghan yang masih terlihat marah pada Seungcheol, selalu mendiamkan Seungcheol bahkan ketika namja tampan berstatus sebagai Leadernya itu sedang berbicara padanya. Apalagi saat Seungcheol mencoba menyentuh namja cantik itu, pasti namja cantik itu akan langsung menjauh darinya dan memilih pindah tempat untuk mendekati teman-teman yang lain, seperti contohnya tadi, ketika Seungcheol mencoba meraih tangan Junghan, namja berambut panjang itu malah menjauh dan mendekat pada Joshua.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka sudah berhenti tepat didepan gedung Pledis Ent. Memang jadwal mereka sore ini sehabis Fansigning tadi adalah latihan dance.

Mereka pun satu persatu keluar dari mini bus itu. Dan langsung berjalan memasuki gedung agensi tempatnya bernaung.

"Junghan.."

Seungcheol mencoba meraih tangan Junghan yang sudah ada didepannya, dia menggenggam tangan Junghan sedikit lebih erat agar namja cantik ini tak kembali kabur darinya. Heyyy! Dia adalah kekasihnya, jadi kenapa dia harus kabur seperti ini, eoh?!

Namun Junghan masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat Seungcheol, tapi sayang genggaman itu memang sangat erat sehingga dia tak bisa melepasnya dengan mudah. Dia memandang kekiri dan kanan, bermaksud meminta bantuan pada adik-adiknya yang lain namun ternyata hanya mereka berdua saja yang tertinggal. Sial!

"Lepas.." Ucap Junghan meminta Seungcheol melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kita perlu bicara, sayang.." Seungcheol mencoba melembutkan suaranya, berharap kekasihnya ini mau mendengarkan.

"Tidak perlu.."

"Hannie, dengarkan aku dulu.." Seungcheol menarik tangan Junghan, membawa Junghan kearah lain.

"YAKKKK!"

Karena tenaga Junghan kalah jauh dengan tenaga namja tampan ini jadi mau tidak mau Junghan pun mengikuti langkah Seungcheol. Dia bahkan sudah tak mencoba melepaskan tangannya lagi, karna dia tahu kalau itu percuma dan malah membuat pergelangan tangannya menjadi sakit.

Dan ternyata Seungcheol membawa Junghan ke belakang gedung Pledis Ent. Kemudian dia mulai melepaskan tangan Junghan yang sajak tadi dia genggam dengan begitu eratnya. Tapi rasa bersalah langsung hinggap didalam dirinya ketika dia melihat pergelangan itu berubah menjadi sedikit merah, ditambah Junghan langsung mengusap-usap pergelangan itu.

Choi Seungcheol, kau membuat kesalahan lagi!

"Chagiya.."

Seungcheol menangkup wajah Junghan yang tadi memangling darinya, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan cara lembut. Tak ingin berbuat salah lagi, apalagi sampai menyakiti orang yang paling dia sayangi ini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, sayang."

Junghan tetap diam, namun matanya mau tak mau terus menatap mata Seungcheol yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Tolong percaya padaku, kalau aku hanya mencintaimu Hannie.." Ucap Seungcheol.

Junghan masih menatap kekasihnya itu, kemudian melepaskan takupan tangan Seungcheol dari wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tak percaya padamu lagi!" Ucap Junghan.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Seungcheol menatap namja cantik ini dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau hatinya sedikit sakit ketika orang yang paling dia cintai baru saja bilang kalau dia tak mempercayainya lagi.

Namun kali ini Seungcheol mencoba menjadi dewasa, dia tak ingin bertengkar dengan kekasih cantiknya terlalu lama. Dia memilih meraih kedua tangan Junghan, menggenggamnya dengan lembut kali ini.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membentakmu atau menyakitimu, sayang." Ujar Seungcheol lembut.

Junghan kembali terdiam, tak merespon apa yang Seungcheol katakan. Kali ini dia ingin mendengarkan pembelaan perselingkuhan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ku mohon percaya padaku, Junghan."

"Kau bohong.. Aku benci pada mu." Junghan menepis tangan Seungcheol.

Tapi Seungcheol kembali meraih tangan lembut itu, "Aku tidak bohong, aku hanya mencintaimu sayang. Percayalah.."

"Lalu kenapa kau merahasiakan semuanya dariku? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih baru, eoh?" Cecar Junghan penuh dengan kekesalan dan kemarahan.

"Aniya!" Sergah Seungcheol.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan selingkuh? Kau mengunci ponselmu agar aku tak bisa melihatnya kan? Kau menyembunyikannya dariku." –Junghan-

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah ada pikiran untuk selingkuh darimu, Junghan." Jawab Seungcheol secara cepat, seolah-olah tanpa keraguan dan penuh dengan keyakinan. 

Dan itu sepertinya sukses membuat Junghan menjadi ragu dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat ponselmu?" Tanya Junghan yang kini sudah menurunkan volume suaranya.

Seungcheol tersenyum pada Junghan, tangannya dia ulurkan untuk mengusap rambut panjang namun halus milik kekasih cantiknya ini. Kemudian menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari Junghan. Dia merogoh kantung celananya.

"Aku sedang membuat kejutan untukmu, sayang." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Kejutan?" Junghan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan dari Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tak menjawab, dia malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan hampir saja membuat Junghan kembali geram. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, Seungcheol meraih salah satu tangan Junghan, kemudian meletakkan ponsel androidnya ditelapak tangan Junghan yang terbuka.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Junghan.

"Lihat saja video itu."

Junghan memperhatikan layar ponsel yang saat ini sedang menampilkan video yang sudah mulai berputar. Diawal pertama ada sebuah gambar yang menampilkan foto dirinya dengan Seungcheol yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Itu diambil salah satu fans saat mereka baru saja selesai mengisi disalah satu acara music.

Tak lama setelah itu, gambarnya sudah berganti dengan gambar yang lainnya. Kali ini foto mereka sebelum debut. Dimana Seungcheol tengah menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian Junghan membaca deretan kata yang muncul setelah gambar tadi, _'Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu'_.

Junghan tersenyum ketika membaca kalimat itu.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Junghan kembali melihat gambarnya sudah berubah menjadi gambar yang lainnya. Masih sama seperti gambar sebelumnya, yang diambil ketika mereka sebelum debut. Gambar yang menampilkan Seungcheol yang tengah merangkul pundaknya.

' _Aku akan mencoba membuatmu melihat kearahku'_

Junghan kembali tersenyum ketika memori diotaknya kembali memutar kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika dia dan member yang lain belum debut. Dia jadi ingat saat Seungcheol mencoba mendekatinya waktu itu, namun dia selalu mengacuhkan namja tampan itu. Aniya, sebenarnya dia bukannya tak menyukai Seungcheol hanya saja yang dia tahu dulu itu Seungcheol sangat dekat dengan Doyoon hyung. Bahkan member yang lain sempat mengganggap Doyoon adalah Ibu virtual mereka. Itu yang membuat Junghan sedikit menghindari Seungcheol saat namja itu berusaha untuk mendekat kearahnya. Yeah, kalian benar! Dulu Junghan memang sudah menyukai Seungcheol.

Video nya kembali menampilkan gambar selanjutnya, sebuah foto ketika mereka sudah menjadi Seventeen. Foto dimana Seungcheol sedang memeluk pundaknya seraya memayungkannya saat mereka baru saja keluar dari salah satu gedung sehabis mengisi sebuah acara Fanmeeting dan Fansigning.

' _Terima kasih sayang, karena kau sudah menyerahkan hatimu padaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu'_

Ini ketika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Junghan ingat betul saat Seungcheol menyatakan cintanya. Awalnya Junghan tak percaya kalau Seungcheol menyatakan cinta padanya, karena dia pikir Seungcheol menyukai Doyoon. Tapi ternyata Seungcheol hanya menganggap Doyoon sebagai temannya saja.

Junghan mem-pause video yang sejak tadi dia saksikan.

"H-hyung, ini?" Beralih menatap Seungcheol yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Dari kemarin aku sibuk main ponsel itu karna sedang meng-edit foto kita." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Benarkahh?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya sedang apa lagi?"

"Aku pikir kau sudahh..." Junghan menggantung kalimatnya.

Seungcheol lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman menawannya. "Punya kekasih lain?" Tebak Seungcheol.

Junghan mengangguk, malu. Memang inilah yang terbesit dipikiran Junghan dari kemarin, bahwa Seungcheol memiliki kekasih lain dibelakangnya. Bagaimana dia tak berpikir begitu kalau Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja menjadi berubah drastis dari biasanya. Tentu saja itu membuat Junghan menjadi curiga.

"Bagaimana mau punya yang lain, kalau hati ini selalu saja tersimpan namamu." Seungcheol menarik tengkuk Junghan dengan lembut, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Membuat Junghan membalas pelukan itu dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya diceruk leher Seungcheol, menutupi wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Beberapa detik dengan posisi seperti ini, lalu Junghan melepas pelukannya. Menatap Seungcheol yang sedang mengusap rambut panjang miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa hyung membuat ini, eoh?" Tanya Junghan, penasaran.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Ye? Hadiah ulang tahunmu untukku?"

"Eumm.."

Junghan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seungcheol, lalu memukul dada kekasihnya itu. "Mana ada seperti itu? Seharusnya aku yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." Ujar Junghan, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Apa bedanya sihh.." Seungcheol kembali menarik pinggang ramping Junghan, memeluknya lagi.

Junghan kembali membalas pelukan kekasihnya, menyamankan kepalanya yang dia rebahkan di dada Seungcheol. "Maaf yahh hyung, sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Setidaknya sekarang kau yakin kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?"

"Ne hyung, aku percaya.. Gomawo hyung.." Junghan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Seungcheol.

"Saranghae, chagiya.."

Seungcheol mengecup kening Junghan dengan penuh kelembutan seolah menyalurkan kasih sayang yang dia peruntukkan untuk namja berwajah cantik yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya ini.

"Nado saranghae hyung.."

.

.

Seungcheol dan Junghan keluar dari belakang gedung dengan saling berlangkuran. Seungcheol merangkul pinggang ramping Junghan, begitupun dengan Junghan. Saling tersenyum dan tertawa seolah-olah melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika mereka saling diam.

"Aku tak sabar ingin segera pulang, hyung.." ucap Junghan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Seungcheol bingung.

"Aku kan tadi belum selesai menonton video yang kau buat itu." –Junghan-

"Memangnya kau ingin menontonnya sampai habis?" –Seungcheol-

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" –Junghan-

"Tidak apa-apa kok.." –Seungcheol-

Junghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bohong yahh?"

"Aku tidak bohong, aku kan hanya tanya apa kau yakin mau menontonnya sampai habis?" Jawab Seungcheol.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Junghan penasaran.

Junghan menatap Seungcheol yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dia artikan sendiri, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya menjadi curiga.

"Karena ada foto kita yang sedang itu.." Jawab Seungcheol.

Junghan bingung, "Ye?"

"Itu, sayang.." Seungcheol menaik-naikkan alisnya, ditambah dengan senyuma yang terus saja mengembang dibibirnya.

Junghan yang mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini, langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Seungcheol yang mulai merasa aura disekitarnya berbeda, segera melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari pinggang Junghan lalu berlari mendahului kekasihnya itu.

"YAKKK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL JANGAN LARIIIIIIIII!" Teriakkan Junghan menggema digedung Pledis Ent. "KENAPA KAU MEMASUKKAN FOTO SEPERTI ITUUU! SEUNGCHEOL?!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memperbaiki hubungan mereka ini.

.

.

.

F

I  
N  
.

.

.

Haaaiiiii~~

Gue kali ini balik lagi dengan FF Seventeen...

Sebelumnya gue ngucapin selamat datang buat para shipper di dunia Seventeen ini #tebar bunga

Kali ini couple yang gue pilih sebagai OTP adalah SeungHan/CoupsHan.. karna menurut gue mereka itu pasangan yang manis dan romantis.. Suka banget sama semua moment mereka, apalagi moment waktu Seungcheol ngangkat Junghan di Adore U switch ver. :D gue selalu ngulang adegan itu... hihihi

Padahal awalnya gue ngejodohin Junghan sama Joshua.. tapi tiba-tiba beralih dan jatuh cinta sama Seungcheol.. Walaupun sampe saat ini terkadang gue masih suka nyari2 moment mereka, yang ternyata manis juga.. huuwwaaa.. maafkan aku mom, aku terpaksa membuatmu menjadi cabe kayak gini.. #nagisdipelukanmingyu


End file.
